


Monster

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Monsters and Heroes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Other, Psychological break down, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha made a terrible mistake. They didn't see the monster, nor did they see the one he created. SI OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

To be reborn after you die should be a pleasant experience, but for her, it is not. She dies, leaving behind her family, her friends, her dream, her fiancé, and wakes up in a place she has no roots, no hope, no desire to be. This isn't a pleasant experience.

She wants to go home.

-0-

When she is a year old, she is told her name is Kama. She hates it. She is told she is in Konoha. She hates it. She is told she is an orphanage. She hates it.

She hates, and hates and hates, and can't find it in her to care that she does. She was a pacifist before, and now, she just doesn't care anymore.

-0-

She doesn't speak, not ever. Her intelligence is obvious, but she does not speak.

The Matrons think her to be mute and teach her sign language. She does not tell them otherwise. She doesn't want to speak. What if when she speaks, she is forever trapped in this?

What if she remains trapped in this nightmare?  
-0-

She's two, and the markings begin to appear. She doesn't notice until it is too late. The matrons panic and get the Hokage. He stares at her and then nods. She sees herself in a mirror as she waits.

She has pale skin, black hair and purple markings around her eyes.

She wants to die. She wants this nightmare to end. She doesn't want to have a monster for a father.

-0-

Orochimaru takes her in and becomes her father.

She had a father, and he was not a sick, perverted snake bastard.

He gives her a room of her own and a lot of books. He talks to her like she is an adult, and his teammates come over often to see her.

She had uncles and aunts. They are not them.

The Hokage comes by to talk to her. He brings treats, and his son comes along to play.

She had a grandfather. He is not him.

If they were her family, they would see what Orochimaru was. But they didn't.

They don't see the monster.

-0-

She is three and is sitting on a windowsill. Her 'family' is not around. She ponders rolling off the sill. It is a sizable drop, and for a child, it is enough to break her neck. It would be quick too, and no one would suspect a thing, just a kid being silly, and rolling right off the sill.

She stares at the ground, and turns away, leaving the sill and going to grab one of her books.

She wants to die, but a thought floats through her mind every time she considers it.

What if the nightmare just begins again?

-0-

He is a good father when she pleases him. If she does not, he is a cruel father.

She is pressured to be the best ninja there. She does not want to be a ninja.

She writes this on a chalkboard once and is put in a genjutsu that makes her see and feel her own flesh boil.

She is told to be the best, to surpass all others. Her father beats taijutsu into her, and all she wants to do is cry. But she does not.

If she shows weakness, he will rid himself of her, daughter or not.

She wants to die, but she doesn't want to be tortured while it happens.

-0-

She is four, and the war breaks out. Hatake Sakumo is blamed.

She is enrolled into the academy, and her father tells her to be the best.

She does, because she knows what he is capable of, she knows what he can do.

She does so because she is terrified of her father.

-0-

She graduates, and ends up on Minato's team, along with Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi does not like her. Her father is liked, for reasons she does not know.  
Their third teammate hates the both of them, for being smart. She doesn't care what he thinks. Neither does Kakashi.

Minato is happy to have her on his team, and calls her Kama-chan, hugging her.

She hates him, for calling her that.

She isn't Kama. She isn't.

But then, who is she?

-0-  
She hears Kama sometimes. It would be easy to become her, to simply slip away. It would be so easy... but she does not.

Kama is not her, she is not Kama. Kama is a broken little girl who obeys her father without question. She loves him with all her twisted little heart.

She does not. She hates him. She is not Kama. She is not.

Kama hates her for hating him.

She hates Kama just as much as she hates herself.

-0-

Kakashi and her become chunin at the same time. Minato is happy, and their teammate hates them even more.

Her father is displeased it has taken her this long. He puts her in a genjutsu that shows bugs eating her alive, injecting her with poison and laying eggs in her brain. He tells her she is worthless.

Kama cries, but her eyes remain dry. Kakashi knows something is wrong but does not interfere.

No one does, despite her frightened eyes, and her shivering frame.

They don't see the monster.

-0-

She is eight, and Kakashi's father commits suicide. He is a ward of Minato's now.

She thinks about poisoning her father, to become Minato's ward herself. She thinks about it, as she watches Kakashi interact with Minato. She wishes to so that she could pretend that Minato is her father.

She doesn't in the end.

In the corner of her twisted little heart, much smaller and more broken then Kama's is, she loves her father.

She just hates him even more.

-0-

Their teammate dies. She doesn't care much. Kakashi cares less. Their new teammate is what matters.

Uchiha Obito...

When she first meets him, a hundred different ways of killing him and making it look like an accident run through her head.

What he becomes is horrific. He is truly a monster in the future.

Kama is all for it, shouting out ideas, ways to kill him. She stops upon hearing that. She looks into a mirror, and at her eyes.

She abandons her plans.

She isn't a monster. She won't kill a child.

Not yet, anyway.

-0-

Her father's apprentice is a pretty thing. Purple hair, large smile, and pretty eyes. Kama is jealous of how close Anko is to their father.

She on the other hand, only pities the little girl. Like the rest of them, she doesn't see the monster.

She only sees the facade.

-0-

She is eleven, and Minato is rumored to be the next Hokage. Her father is furious, and he shows it. Her training has become a torture ground for her.

She is angry and hurt, and she wants to kill something. During a fight, she uses a genjutsu and tortures a Stone ninja into madness. She's starting to gain the reputation of being the worst chunin you could ever fight, right up there with Kakashi.

He hates her for it, and his glare is full of ice.

She doesn't care because he doesn't see the monster she lives with. She hates him just as much as he hates her.

-0-

She is shown her father's lab. She smiles and pretends to be interested.

She looks around at all of the experiments, and spots... him.

Yamato, Tenzo, whatever his name is. The only survivor of her father's trials to recreated the Mokuton.

It wouldn't be hard, to hide him away. To take him and hide him in a small village somewhere in Fire Country.

As she gazes upon him, a thought rises in her mind.

It would be just as easy to kill him.

-0-

They find her father's lab and his experiments.

They don't find Yamato.

They didn't see the monster. She wouldn't let them have their bloodline.

-0-

Her father knew it was her, he knew it was her that tipped off the others.

He left, taking Anko with him, but before he did, he put her in a genjutsu. She is raped, over and over again. Her skin is peeled off, and salt rubbed into the wounds, as they keep on raping her.

Then, it repeats. Over and over she lives through it.

It is the first time she makes a sound. She screams for the first time, and acknowledges it, finally.

There is no way out of this nightmare.

-0-

She is yanked out of the genjutsu, still screaming, a week later. Kama is screaming with her, and they both share in their hurt.

Kama screams for betrayal, and she screams for the simple fact that they didn't see the monster.

They didn't see the monster, and SHE SUFFERED for it! THEY DIDN'T SEE IT!

Hate, like a burning fire, floods through her. She hates and hates and hates.

And she doesn't care anymore.

-0-

Everyone treats her like a glass doll. Her teammates tiptoe around her, as she continues her life, silent as she has always done.

She still won't speak. She never will.

Kakashi seems to think of her as someone who went through the same thing he did. The civilians, and even some of the ninja talk just as horribly about her as they do Kakashi.

The crazed gaze in her eyes doesn't help.

Obito helps her by beating the crap out of anyone who looks at her odd. Minato looks the other way.

She still hates them all, something Kama agrees with. They didn't see! They didn't see the monster.

She wishes to see Konoha burn.

-0-

She is twelve and has become a jonin. Kakashi has as well. Obito brags about his teammates to anyone who will listen. He is happy for them.

Until a pretty brunette giggles, and flutters her eyelashes at Kakashi. Obito turns sour, as Kakashi ignores the girl.

She just finds the entire thing amusing. Kama's mad giggle in her head shows what the child thinks as well.

It's odd she can find something funny in this nightmare.

-0-

The Bridge is to be destroyed. Kakashi is in charge, and Rin, the pretty brunette, is placed on their team.

No one trusts her not to murder her teammates and run after her father. Kama's laugh is hollow in her mind.

They want to see him bleed as much as Konoha.

As they walk, Rin flirting, Obito brooding, and Kakashi ignoring everyone, a thought strikes her.

Konoha left her with a monster...

Why not return the favor?

-0-

She does not stop it. She steps aside as Rin is kidnapped, and follows on the rescue mission. She watches as Obito shoves Kakashi, his lone eye wide in shock, out of the way, a boulder smashing down onto him.

She watches as the surgery is performed. She leaves with the others, as Obito is buried under rock.

Kama's giggles run through her mind. She hides a smile as Kakashi screams his pain, and Rin sobs.

They didn't see the monster.

So she gave them one.

-0-

Their new teammate is Gai, and he takes over Obito's post quite well. Kakashi hates him for it, but she just shrugs and moves on. Kama finds him annoying and often makes comments about how she would kill him.

She makes notes of these and puts them to the side. She has other things to do. Rin is a tough person to find anything on, but she's been trained in the art of sneaking by a man who would torture you for the slightest sound.

Minato hears the whisper of a spy soon enough.

-0-

Rin is dead, by Kakashi's hand. His anger over her 'betrayal' of Obito is amusing. She does not point out that the two had never been together, and only nods in agreement.

Kakashi has become what he will be in the future, and Gai is loudly proclaiming his joy at his eternal rival's hip attitude.

Time is ticking away, and she just watches, waiting for the moment.

-0-

Minato is Hokage, and the war is over. Kakashi joined ANBU, as has she.

Kushina grows round with child, and she glows. Minato's smile lights up rooms and Kakashi speaks of becoming the child's teacher.

She smiles and nods to all questions.

She smiles because she knows what is to happen.

She smiles because Konoha will lose their Hokage.

-0-

She is there when the masked man comes. She looks at him, and turns the other way, a soft smirk at the surprised body language. She knows who it is. She knows what he plans.

She'll let him do what he wishes.

They didn't see the monster.

So she wouldn't save them from one.

-0-

Minato is dead, as is Kushina. Their son is the new container.

Kakashi is broken, and holds onto her with all his might, Gai helping in any way he can, as the Third retakes the hat.

The dominoes are set up, and soon they will fall.

It is the first time she laughs, though it is not the loud, happy laugh she had before.

It is the high pitched giggle of Kama she lets out.

-0-

She is sixteen, and a poisoned senbon puts her in the hospital.

She's lucky she survived, a medic-nin tells her. She should be dead.

The irony strikes her for a moment, before panic sets in.

She doesn't want to die; she doesn't want this nightmare to continue.

She hates her life, but she doesn't want to die.

-0-

Her father's lab was never really destroyed. They keep finding new things every day.

They'll never find Yamato though.

The security is easy to slip by. She was trained by a monster, they weren't.

It takes her a few minutes, but she finds her father's other office, the one where he kept all his notes on Fushi Tensei.

She takes them, and then blows up the entire lab, erasing everything else he had.

It's blamed on his spies, which she giggles at.

Such fools they are.

-0-  
She is eighteen and has finally created her own version of Fushi Tensei.

She hesitates to use it. She doesn't want to die, but...

A small part of her, long since shriveled up and forgotten, calls out about how she would be just like her father.

Even Kama balks at that.

She isn't a monster...

Is she?

-0-

Anko comes back, bitten. Everyone hates her, gives her the evil look.

She offers a handout, and Anko takes it. They are united against the forces who hate them.

Kama laughs and laughs, and she joins in.

Anko is a smoke screen. The Hokage sees her helping out the purple haired girl, and he will not realize what she is doing.

He is a fool.

-0-

Time passes, and she watches as the Uchiha massacre happens. She'd run into the masked man again, to which she had smiled, and waved, before leaving him.

She ponders, watching Sasuke. If she were to take a host, maybe she should snatch him up. She would really screw her father's plans over.

She discards that idea, Kama in full agreement.

She is vain about her abilities, a trait she had inherited from her father. Her host would be the best, and Sasuke is not the best. He's not even close.  
The best, however, contains a biju. She can't take over Naruto, so she must find someone else.

-0-

Kakashi is very clingy to her.

She lets him, as it is just as good a smoke screen as Anko. However, she does not know how good, until he kisses her. They are out, 'mourning' their sensei.

He kisses her, and she lets him. She knows that a lover's betrayal is much worse than a friend's.

And if she actually enjoys it, it is naught but physical pleasure. She cares little for Kakashi, and Kama is in full agreement.

He didn't see the monster, so why should she care for him?

-0-

She meets Kabuto at age twenty-three. Her father's spy is good, very good. Pity, she already knew.

Her smile is fake, as she shakes his hand, pretending she is excited to be his jonin sensei. His is just as fake.

He makes the first move, poisoning her food. She counteracts with poisoned gas being released into his apartment. He pays a missing-nin to try and kill her.

She kills the nin, and sends the head to Kabuto, along with twelve explosive tags primed to set off as soon as the box is opened.

On and on they go, each trying their best to murder the other. It's a game of cat and cat, predator vs. predator. Both refusing to back down until the other is dead.

He is the first person to ever hear her giggle, as she disables a trap.

This game is fun to both her and Kama, the two happily trying to kill their pet. He is a pet, after all, she is too old, too powerful, too knowing to kill.

She still has fun though.

-0-

Kabuto bows out of his first exam, but she does not care, instead, she pats him on the shoulder, and smiles at him. Their game continues, though neither actually wishes to win.

They have too much fun with the other alive.

-0-

She is twenty-five and wakes up in the hospital. She was on a mission to Kiri when she was poisoned. She'd been cocky and was paying for it.

An incurable poison, they say. She only had three months.

She's told that she lost her baby.

She didn't know she was pregnant.

She doesn't care much either.

-0-

She requests a mission away, so she can die as a true ninja. She is given permission, and she is told to pick her team.

Kabuto is the first she picks, claiming she wishes to teach him a few more things, secrets she had kept for years.

It takes her a while to pick the next person. No one is perfect, so she settles for Anko, who is sad, yet happy.

Gai is angry, as is Kakashi. She spins a yarn that she does not wish to separate Gai from her students, and that she wishes to spare Kakashi the pain of seeing her die.

They accept it, and Kakashi learns of the pregnancy. He sobs for the child, and she pretends to. Gai is the one to comfort them, while they cry.

It is the last time they are together.

Kama snorts at the sentimental crap coming from them, while the small shriveled portion of her heart begs her to reconsider.

She doesn't.

-0-

She is four days out when she strikes. Anko is under a genjutsu before she wakes, while Kabuto watches.

She reads the notes she had not read for years, not wanting to mess this up. She doesn't want to die.

"Tell my father that his notes were... helpful." it is the first time she speaks, and her voice is hoarse and old, from years of disuse. Kabuto doesn't even flinch.

"I will, sensei." She giggles, as she begins the jutsu, feeling her soul begin to rise out of her body.

Konoha made a terrible mistake. Kabuto muses, as he watches his sensei, a woman he respected, take over the body in front of her.  
They didn't see the monster, nor did they see the one he created.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FFN. I loved writing this, and this was one of my favorite works.


End file.
